Forgotten Past: The Beast Within
by Don't-Tame-The-Beast
Summary: The nightmares have been getting worse ever since we moved to Hiddenville. Am I a monster? Or is my brain just stressed out? They feel so real, almost like they where bad memories. Told from OC point of view. The first couple chapters of the prequel are up. Take a look.
1. The Nightmares

**Hey guys, so this is my very first fic and I decided to a Thundermans fic, but with sort of a twist. The story will mostly be told from my character's POV, with most of the storyline based around her. I've had this idea for a while now but, didn't know how to start it for the longest time. But, as you can tell I finally figured it out. I've decided to start it with the recurring nightmare that Juliet keeps having. I know that this chapter is really short but, it's just the nightmare. Anyway I'm rambling, ENJOY!**

 **Forgotten Past: The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

 _Standing in a clearing in one of the many parks in this stupid little town, I shed my thin layer of clothing and looked up to see the clouds parting_ in _the night sky revealing the full moon. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the few seconds of peace as the moon beams hit my face. It quickly ended when I felt a wave of pain rush over me, causing me to double over with a growl. I felt my body begin to stretch as my spine broke any reformed itself as well as my wrists and ankles. I let out a gasp as my teeth sharpened themselves in my mouth and my face elongated into a snout. I howled in pain as my skin started to split revealing dark reddish-brown fur. Shaking the rest of the skin off of my fur, I walked over to a pond on the edge of the clearing and looked at my reflection in the calm, glass-like water. Electric blue eyes was the first thing that caught my attention. I soon realized that those eyes belonged to an enormous dark auburn wolf, and that wolf was me. I tried to capture a thought in my hazy brain but, it was no use, my mind was clouded. And I could only focus on one thing, survival. I needed to hunt. Raising my nose to the wind, trying to catch a scent. It didn't take me long, I followed it and, soon found myself on the edge of the city. Staying low in the bushes, I scanned the area and found what I was looking for, a girl, that looked about 15 walking alone on the dimly lit streets. She was too preoccupied on her phone to notice me in the shadows. It was only when I got closer that she seemed to sense that she wasn't alone. She turned around and caught sight of me, her eyes went wide and she took off, running full speed down the side walk. I started after her and that's when I caught the smell._

 _Fear. The smell alone makes my mouth water with hunger. The sound of her heart hammering in her chest as she runs away from me, makes me want to let out a howl of joy, just before I tear her to pieces with my teeth, I am the predator and she is the prey. I see her turn into an alley and I follow but, slower I know that she can't outrun me and, I wanted to prolong her fear for as long as possible. I turn down the alley and see she has run herself into a dead end, she can't get away and we both know it. I stalk towards her on silent paws as she turns to me, wide eyes filled with fear. "Please….. Just let me go", she whimpers and I pause for a second , her brown eyes lock with my electric blue ones, she seems familiar somehow. A memory starts to surface in my clouded mind. Did I know this girl? The memory was gone as fast as it showed up when I see her hand reaching out and the wolf in me takes over again as I snap at her. Baring my fangs I close in and she shrinks back against the wall, she's begging me to stop, to listen to her but, I don't. I'm the predator and she's my prey. I let out a low growl and pounce, she lets out a blood curdling scream that was quickly cut off as my teeth clamped down on her neck with a sickening crunch. She is still trying to get away and I bite down harder, feeling her blood spray onto my snout. She went still for the last time, I threw my head back and let out a triumphant howl, towards the full moon lit sky._

 **AN: Hoped you liked it! Again, I know that it was really short, the chapters after this one will be longer.**

 **Please rate and review! But, please use constructive criticism. Thanks Guys!**


	2. The Project

**Hello beautiful people! Here's the next chapter, it picks up right where the nightmare ends. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Project**

I awoke with a start, breathing hard and sweating. I looked around trying to figure out where I was then, it hit me I was in my room, my new room, in my new house. I let out a breath, the nightmares have been getting worse ever since we moved here. But it's always the same nightmare over and over again, it just keeps getting longer. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom to splash some cold water on my feverish face. Taking a deep breath and leaning on the counter, I tried to get my pounding heartbeat under control.

 _"It's okay,"_ I thought, _"I'm not a monster, it was only a nightmare,"_ I glanced at myself in the mirror, _"I don't even have blue eye, my eyes are gold."_ Despite the self-reassurances, I still didn't feel any better. The nightmares just felt so real, almost like they were bad memories.

I shook my head, trying to force the memory of the nightmare out of my groggy brain. Maybe it's just my body reacting to the upcoming full moon or it's the stress from moving here. Having spent most of my childhood with my dad, and the wolves he use to study, I've picked up a few instincts and abilities from the pack. Getting anxious around the time of the full moon being one of them. Dad use to joke that I acted more like a wolf than a girl at times. And I was fine with it, I preferred wolves to humans, they are a lot easier to understand.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when, my alarm went off signaling that it's time to get ready for my first day at my new school. Quickly shutting off my alarm, I went to my dresser to grab a dark purple V-neck and some faded skinny jeans then, back to the bathroom to change and put on some make-up. Leaning towards the mirror while lining my eyes, I paused for a second when I noticed that the edges of my gold irises have taken on a slightly bluish tint.

My mind flashed to my recurring nightmare, the wolf with electric blue eyes. _"No!"_ I shut my eyes and vigorously shook my head, _"That wolf isn't me! Your just freaking yourself out calm down,"_ I thought. After my breathing returned to normal I finished my make-up and braided my long blonde hair and put on my wolf pendant necklace that dad gave to me, once I was satisfied with my appearance I scooped up my backpack and walked downstairs.

Making my way to the kitchen, I noticed that mum had already left for work and the large house was eerily quiet. I wasn't use to that, I'm use to the sound of waves crashing against the beach, dolphins happily chattering in the surf, even the annoying seagulls squawking on the beach but, none of that could be heard only, the sound of the floor boards creaking under my weight and the rustle of leaves in the breeze. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and left the house.

Deciding to walk rather than drive, I set off towards Hiddenville High. My mind wandered back to the past week, as soon as we got settled in to our new house mum went back to work, leaving me home alone for most of the time. You would think that a mother would spend some time helping her daughter get used to living in a new house, especially when that new house is on a completely different continent than the old house. But no, mum just went right back into the office.

The move from Australia to America was hard enough but, now I have to adjust to this life without my mum around most of the time. Dad wasn't in the picture anymore, he died about two years ago. A drunk driver hit him, it wasn't fair, he spent all his time around wild animals and a freaking drunk guy with a car kills him. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the warning bell in the distance. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" I took off running towards the school.

I barely made it to Biology, I got a stern look from my teacher, Mr. Begbouday. "Sorry, I got lost," I explained.

He gave me a sympathetic look and told me to sit down. I sat down at one of the empty lab tables, and put my head in my hands, school hasn't even started yet and I already wanted to go home. I felt someone sit in the seat next to me, my nose wrinkled as an unusual scent hit my nose, rosemary, and mint?

Raising my head to get a better look at the person who sat down next to me, he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. _"This guy's trouble,"_ was the first thing that came to mind when I saw him, _"But he is really cute."_ He smiled at me, "Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Max." I smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I'm the new girl. My name's Juliet."

"Cool, where are you from? Your accent is really sweet"

"Australia. Golden Coast, to be exact"

He looked confused, "I don't know where that is"

"It's in Queensland"

"Oh, okay"

He still looked confused but, we were interrupted by Begbouday, "Okay class, settle down. As you all know we are being joined by a new student, Juliet Grace." he gestured for me to stand up.

I gave a small wave and was about to sit down but, he stopped me, "Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself," I glared at him, probably not a good thing to do to a teacher but, I didn't care. Letting out a breath I began, "G'Day everyone, as you know my name is Juliet Grace. I'm from Australia"

"Um, which part Ms. Grace?" Man this teacher is getting on my nerves

"I'm from Queensland, and that's as specific as I'm getting." Sensing that he was going to ask me what city I was from.

"I spent most of my time traveling with my dad while he was doing his wildlife studies"

"Okay, you may sit down now," I plopped down in my seat and looked over to see Max smirking at me. I shot him a glare, and gave him a smack on the arm but, I'm pretty sure I was smiling now too. We were forced to look at the teacher again when he said that he'd be handing back yesterday's quiz.

When he got to a blonde girl with short hair he said, "Cherry, you got 100%," she gives a little squeal of happiness, "…Of the answers wrong," I couldn't help the little snort of laughter that escaped my mouth but, quickly covered it up with a cough.

Leaning over to Max and asking, "Wow, she's not the full quid, is she?" He looked at me like I just spoke a foreign language, which I guess I did, sort of. "She's not that smart," I clarified.

"Oh! No she's not and you need to learn to speak American."

"Or you need to learn some Aussie slang," I said with an eye roll.

"Yeah that's not happening."

"Why not? It's actually…"

"Ms. Grace, Mr. Thunderman please pay attention, I'm about to give out the information for the midterm group projects!" we turned our attention to the front of the classroom to see a not so happy teacher.

"Sorry sir," I quickly apologized

With a curt nod, he continued, "As I was saying, this year's midterm project will be a partnership. And each group will be given a certain animal to write a report and create a presentation on…."

I groan quietly, just my luck, my first day and I already get assigned a freaking project that's worth half of my grade. "…Your partner will be your table mate and I will come around and assign you an animal." He began to walk around telling the groups what animal they will be researching.

Max turned to me, "I guess we are partners."

I smiled at him, "I guess we are," I look behind him and see Mr. B giving that girl, Cherry and her partner, some brunette girl, their animal. "Cherry and Phoebe, you two will be researching the narwhal," Cherry lets out a squeal of excitement, then stops looking confused, "What's a narwhal?"

Looking back at Max I said, "She's seriously got some kangaroos loose in the top paddock." He let out a snort of laughter, "What are you talking about?"

"You really need to get an Aussie slang handbook," I sighed, "I was talking about Cherry and I meant that she doesn't have much sense in her," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? And what's a paddock?"

"An enclosed area or space, like...", I poked him in the forehead, "Your head."

"That's really stupid," I opened my mouth to tell him off but I was cut off. "Juliet and Max, your animal will be…." - he scanned his list -, "…The wolf." My jaw dropped, _"Seriously? This guy must be kidding me. Out of all the animals on that list he picks the one that I've spent my whole life around?"_ and Max only smiled and nodded, "Cool"

I guess that this project wasn't going to be as much of a headache as I thought.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it for Chapter 2. It was kind of a get to know the main character chapter. And yes I know Mr. Begbouday is a chemistry teacher but, for the purpose of the story he's going to teach Biology. Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Making The Best Out Of A Bad Situation

**Hey again guys! Sorry the update took so long. School started up again and I've been busy with homework. So anyways here's the 3rd chapter, and things are starting to pick up. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Making The Best Out Of A Bad Situation**

The rest of the day was a blur, after we had gotten the assignment Max had invited me over to his house after school to work on our project. Honestly, I was excited about it. I really liked Max, he was a real sweetheart, despite what I've heard.

After the final bell rang, I made my way to my locker. Dialing in the combination and pulling out the books that I needed. As I closed my locker I got a weird sense of déjà vu, and image of brightly decorated lockers flashed through my mind. I gripped my head as a wave of pain rolled over me, like the memory physically hurt me. As the pain subsided I felt a hand on my arm.

"Juliet, are you alright?", came a concerned voice that belonged to Max.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just a headache. I'm fine. We should go, I have to stop off at my house to grab my laptop"

"Alright", he didn't sound totally convinced.

"Really Max, I'm fine", I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the school, while still rubbing my temple with my free hand.

We walked down the sidewalk in silence, until he blurted, "Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"With your dad? In class you said that you use to travel with him when he did his wildlife studies"

"Oh!", I dropped my gaze to my hands and realized I was still holding onto Max's wrist. "We would go all over the world but, mostly Europe"

"That's awesome, I haven't left the state and here you are traveling around the world"

"Yeah, it was", I let go of his wrist, "But I don't do that anymore"

"Why not?"

"My dad…..", suddenly I was trying not to cry, "..H-he died".

Max pulled me into a hug, "Hey, it's alright", he cooed rubbing my back to calm me down. I buried my face in his shoulder and let out a sob. He continued rubbing soothing circles on my back. Gradually my sobs died down and I stopped crying all together, and we just stood there, my face, still buried in he shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Sorry, I kind of ruined your shirt", I said gesturing to the dark spot on his shirt.

"It's fine", he smiled, using his thumb to wipe some tears off my cheek, "I never really liked this shirt anyway"

I laughed for the first time ever since I moved here. Then he grabbed my hand and began walking again, I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach ever time he touched me. He'll never like me anymore than a friend, "Come on, we still have a project to do", Max said pulling me along.

* * *

"This is your house? It's huge!", Max gawked

"Yeah, I know. But it's always empty, mum's never home.", I said unlocking the front door.

I led Max into the den, "Wait here I'll go and get my laptop", I began to walk away but, then I thought of something, "Oh, and don't break anything".

Chuckling as I walked into my room, I noticed a box sitting in the corner that hadn't been unpacked. Which I thought was odd because I was pretty sure I unpacked all of my things. The laptop completely forgotten, I opened the box and realized, it was my dad's research. The box was full of old videos and field journals.

"Juliet, what are you looking at?"

I jumped, dropping the journal that was in my hand, Max had walked upstairs and found his way to my room. "Um.. Just some of my dad's things.", I said holding the journal out to him.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff in here"

"Yeah there is, years of research about wolves. Their behaviors, eating habits and hunting patterns. We could use these videos and journals in our presentation, if you want".

"That would be great, grab your laptop and I'll bring the box"

Nodding, I got up and walked over to my desk to grab my laptop. Then back downstairs with Max following me with the box. "Ready to go?", I asked

"Yeah, lets head over to my house, so we can get started"

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!", Max yelled as he opened his front door. As soon as I stepped through the front door my nose wrinkled, that odd scent hit my nose again. An older woman, who I assumed was Max's mother walked out of the kitchen, "There you are Max! What took you so long?", She turned her attention from him and finally caught sight of me. "And who is this?"

"I'm Juliet. I just moved here, and Max rocking-up late is my fault. We stopped at my house to get some things for a school project". She gave me a confused look, then smiled, "Oh, it's quite alright dear. And it's nice to meet you. My names Barb Thunderman, but you can call me Barb".

"Nice to meet you, Barb", I smiled

"Hey! I don't mean to butt into the conversation, well actually I do, but we've got a project to do, and this box is getting heavy", Max cut in.

I sighed, "Okay fine where do you want to work on it?"

"Down in my room", he started to walk away and I had no choice, but to follow him.

His room was incredible, more of a lair than a room. Max walked to his large desk and set the box down. Then opened it and began taking old journals out, I just stood there smiling slightly, _"He looked so adorable. No! Stop it Juliet, he doesn't like you like that"_. I walked up behind him, "So, what do you want to start with?", I said breaking the silence causing him to jump and knock some of the books off the table, I guess he forgot I was here. "Oops", he said bending down to pick the books up. I crouched down to help, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, it's fine. I just hope I didn't damage any of these", he said reaching for a book. I stopped when I felt his hand on top of mine as I was about to pick up a book. I looked up and locked my golden eyes with his chocolate brown ones, and felt a flutter in my chest. He swallowed, but didn't move his hand away, in fact he started to lean in. My eyes flicked down to his lips then back up to his eyes, and I began to lean in too. His nose brushed against mine and I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips.

"MAX!", came a yell from upstairs. We both jumped and snapped apart blushing. The girl from biology, the one that was partnered up with Cherry came thundering down the stairs, and she did not look happy.

"Phoebe! What do you want I'm busy!", Max yell right back at her

She stopped finally realizing that I was standing there, "Oh…. Hey Juliet", she waved at me, then turned back to him.

"Why did you ditch me? I waited at school for you for half an hour!"

"Sorry sis", he shrugged, "Something more important came up"

"Like what?", she said putting her hands on her hips

"Oh. Nothing", he said rising his eye brow and smiling at me, causing me to turn an even darker shade of red.

Phoebe seemed to get it, "Okay, whatever", she turned and stalked up the stairs.

"You ditched your sister to walk home with me? Seriously?"

"Hey, your cute. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to walk a cute girl home", he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but he was defiantly blushing.

"Y.. You think I'm cute?", My mind was spinning, _"Did he seriously like me? I mean I like him, hell I might even love him. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"._ Max's warm hand grabbing mine snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Juliet, I think your beautiful, sweet and caring, and you deserve way more than what I can give you, but will you go out with me?"

I just stood there at a loss for words, _"He feels the same way?"._ When I didn't answer his face fell and he backed up, letting go of my hand, "Okay, if you don't want to that's fine".

I unfroze, still unable to formulate a response, but I couldn't let him think that I didn't like him, I panicked and grabbed his wrist stopping his retreat. He looked confused, "Juliet, seriously if you...", I cut him off by crushing my lips against his. I felt him stiffen for a second, then his lips responded to mine. His hands gripped my waist and my arms went around his neck.

We only broke apart when we needed oxygen, standing there panting, Max asked, "So, is that a yes?"

I laughed and gave him a quick peck, "Of course it's a yes"

Maybe living here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon. Review please!**


	4. Sick Day

**Finally! I finished the next chapter! Don't you guys hate it when school gets in the ways of things. Anyway, This chapter takes place a few days after the end of the last chapter. Don't forget to review. I would love to hear what you guys think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sick Day**

I woke up and everything hurt; my head, my muscles, my hip, where my birthmark is (A wolf paw print on my right hip), even my gums hurt. Thank God that it's Saturday, so I don't have to go to school today. I winced as my phone went off, further aggravating my migraine, I picked up my phone and my face instantly broke into a smile. It was Max, having him as a boyfriend made living here a lot easier:

 ** _Max:_** **Hey what r u doing today?**

 ** _Me:_** **Nothing, I don't feel very well**

 ** _Max:_** **Sorry to hear. I'll come by and check on u.**

 ** _Me:_** **Sounds great. Thanks**

 ** _Max:_** **See u in ten**

 ** _Me:_** **Kk**

Putting my phone on my side table, and got up to get dressed and to take some aspirin. I just finished brushing my hair when I heard the doorbell ring, quickly putting my hair in a messy bun I walked downstairs to the front door.

The second I pulled the door a pair of familiar muscular arms wrapped around me. "Hey, how are you feeling?", Max said

"Like I got hit by a bus", I reply burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

He pulled back so he could look at me, "You do look a bit pale", he kissed my forehead, "And you feel warm". He thought for a minute, then said, "Come on, I have an idea".

He led me to the home theater and sat me down on the couch. Then, he walked over to the DVD player, "What are you doing?", I asked. Max turned and smiled at me, "You need to relax, so we are watching a movie". He popped in the DVD and sat down next to me, his arm instantly going around my waist and me cuddling into his side with my head on his shoulder.

The title screen for _The Heat_ flashed across the TV screen causing me to smile, Melissa McCarthy kicking some ass is just what I needed. We both watched the movie in silence and I felt myself relax, while listening to Max's steady heartbeat.

I don't know when I fell asleep but, I woke up to the sound of Max talking on the phone, "Yeah, mom I'm over at Juliet's house…. No mom we're only watching movies….. Okay, I'll be home soon. Gotta go", he hung up.

"Hey, how did you sleep?", he asked brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Fine, I didn't even realize that I was that tired", I replied running my hands up his chest and behind his neck to link together.

"Yeah, you must have been exhausted you slept for almost three hours".

My eyes widened, "Three hours! Really? I thought I only closed my eyes for a minute. You could have woken me up you know."

He chuckled, "No, you seemed like you needed the sleep"

"Thanks", I pulled him into a quick kiss, "What did your mum want anyway?"

"Oh, she was wondering where I was all day and she was yelling at me to get home"

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble"

"It won't hurt her to wait for twenty more minutes", he said leaning in to kiss my jaw line, then down to my neck. My breath hitched when he hit the sensitive spot on my neck. His hands traced my curves and rested on my hips, while mine went into his short brown locks. He bit down lightly on my pulse point, causing me to let out a moan.

We both jumped when Max's phone went off, scooping it up he answered, "What…Yes mom I'm leaving right now… okay be home soon. Bye",with that he hung up.

"Sorry Juliet, mom's throwing a fit, I have to go"

"It's fine I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents"

Smiling, he got up and headed for the door, "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Alright, now get home before your mom comes over here and drags you home", I say popping up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After Max left I walked back up to my room. Grabbing my laptop I decided to watch a few of the disks that were in dad's box. I plopped down on my bed, leaning back I popped the first disk in.

 **A/N: Sorry for the random note but after this break is the video that Juliet is watching. The video ends after the next page break. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

An image of my father flashed on screen, and I smiled sadly. He looked so young, his dark blond hair was messy and his amber eyes seemed to sparkle. God I missed him so much sometimes. The camera turned to show a pack of wolves and dad began to speak, " _Pack mentality, September 25_ _th_ _2005, study done by Mason Grace. It appears that the wolves have taken me on as on of their own after I saved their alpha from a poachers bear trap"._ The camera panned to a wolf that was bigger than the others and walked with a limp, due to it's mangled paw.

" _Daddy!",_ came a high pitched voice somewhere off screen. A little girl looking to be about 7 or 8 ran towards the camera with a big smile on her face. She was blonde like her father, but her hair was a shade lighter. _"What is it cub?_ ", the camera was set on a nearby table and it showed dad picking up the little girl. _"The pups are out of their cave! Can we go play with them now?",_ the girl squealed in delight.

Dad gave the little blonde a warm smile, _"That's a great idea Juliet",_ her golden eyes lit up with pure joy. The camera was picked up and shut off. Then turned back on, now showing a younger version of me playing with three small wolf pups. _"They really like you Juliet",_ dad said from behind the camera. Little me smiled up at the camera and continued chasing the wolves around.

A snort was heard from the mouth of the cave, the camera panned over and revealed a large female gray wolf. The wolf snorted and let out a few yips. The camera bobbed, almost like dad was nodding, then he said, _"Juliet, the cubs have to go back with their mother now"_

" _Aw… Do they have to",_ I whined pouting. _"Yes cub. They do",_ I nodded reluctantly and said my goodbyes to the pups. Then the camera went black as it was shut off.

* * *

I shut my laptop with a sigh, I remembered that day, I was so happy that I got to play with the wolf pups. I put my laptop on my night stand and glanced at my clock, _"8:30? Wow, time really flew by. Might as well go to sleep"._ Pulling the covers over my body, I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Almost half an hour later I woke up in a cold sweat. My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight. I was only able to grab onto one thought, _"I need fresh air"._ My body began to move on it's own, throwing my covers off I walked downstairs. Then, out through the back door onto our deck.

I took off running, my feet seemed to know where to go, wind whipped my face and the trees where just a blur. Running faster than humanly possible, I ended up in a clearing in the forest. Looking up I say the clouds part revealing the full moon, but it wasn't a normal full moon, the normally white orb in the sky was now blood red.

A wave of pain made me double over. Now on my hands and knees I felt my spine start to stretch and elongate. I let out a scream when my wrists and ankles broke and reformed. Letting out a string of curses when my face elongated into a snout and my teeth sharpened. My cry of pain turned into deep growls when my skin began to split revealing dark auburn fur.

After the pain subsided I stood shaking off the excess skin from my fur. I was surprised to find all of the pain from today gone; no headache, no gum pain and no muscle aches. Turning my head to look at my birthmark, I caught sight of fur and a tail. With a yelp of surprise I realized that I turned into the wolf from my nightmare. I begun to panic, then stopped, _"How am I able to think straight? The wolf in my nightmare was a cold blooded killer"._

A rumble from my stomach pulled me out of my thoughts, I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. The wind picked up and caught a scent, deer. I took off through the woods, following the trail. As I got closer I began to see red, and my predatory instincts kicked in.

Crouching low in the brush, I caught sight of what I was after, a young buck walked into the open and began to graze. With lightning speed, I ran toward the surprised animal, but before it had time to run I had it's neck in my massive jaws.

Clamping down hard on the frighted animal's neck, I could feel it's neck break in my mouth and blood sprayed all over my muzzle. The deer went still, I dropped it and let out a triumphant howl, the I began to eat. I sank my teeth into the belly of the deer and with a sharp twist of my head I felt flesh tear. I pulled out it's stomach, then it's intestines.

After eating my fill, I leave the gory mess behind and walk back to the clearing where I transformed. The moon was low in the sky, and as soon as I stepped foot in the clearing another wave of pain washed over me, causing me to collapse. Howling in pain as wave after wave of pain hit me, my vision started to darken and become blurry. Then finally, I blacked out.

That's when some of my memories finally returned.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to end it like that, but don't worry I'll get the next chapter out soon. Also I'm thinking about finishing this one soon and starting up on a crossover sequel. I don't know it's just a thought. Please review!**


	5. Uneasiness

**Hello, everyone! Sorry, the update took so long, I've been working on an original story and kinda got sidetracked. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Uneasiness Is Something I Should Have Listened To**

 _I was running through the wood in my wolf form, and I came up to a cliff overlooking a huge waterfall. Raising my muzzle to the sky, I let out a howl. My ears perked up at the sound of a wolf howling back. The bushes rustled and another wolf appeared and approached me slowly. This wolf was golden brown with piercing green eyes._

Opening my eyes, and squinting at the bright morning sun, I realized that I was still in the clearing that I transformed in last night. A few memories surfaced last night, for one I remembered that I have a brother out there somewhere. " _But why didn't I remember him",_ I thought to lift my hand to rub my face. When I lowered my hand I saw there was now blood on it. I sniffed and relaxed it was only the deer's blood from last night.

Getting up I noticed something, I was totally naked, all of my clothes ripped when I changed. "Well that's just great", I said out loud. My heart started to pound when I realized that my wolf pendant wasn't around my neck. "Shit! No, no, no", I said while digging around in the pile of dried flesh and ripped clothing. I let out a low growl when I didn't find it there. _"I really hope I left it at home",_ I thought as I took off running towards home.

The trees rushed by in a blur of motion, I was running at speeds that weren't humanly possible, but I wasn't fully human. I could see the roof of my house quickly approaching. Running into my yard, I vaulted over the pool and quickly disappeared into the house.

After sprinting upstairs to my room, I let out a sigh of relief when I caught sight of my pendant on top of my nightstand. I picked it up and put it on, running my finger over the cool metal of the wolf's head. The pendant wasn't anything special, just a golden snarling wolf head with a wolf fang attached to the bottom of it. It was a gift from my father, the fang was from one of the alphas that he had studied.

I walked into the bathroom to wash the dried blood off of my face. My eyes widened at my reflection, a dark auburn streak had appeared in my hair, and my birthmark was darker almost like someone painted over it. Leaning in, I noticed that flecks of blue in my golden eyes. The wolf was making itself known now.

Walking downstairs after getting dressed, I noticed Max's leather jacket hanging over the back of the couch. I picked it up and put it to my nose, breathing in his familiar scent. The smell was strong, he must wear it a lot. _"Might as well go and return it. It might also give me a chance to test out my abilities"._

Walking down the street, I marveled at how good my eyesight was now, everything was so vivid and colorful. And my hearing, oh my gosh, I could hear everything.

I stepped up onto the Thunderman's porch and was about to knock on the door, but a voice from inside stopped me, "There's a werewolf in Hiddenville", I froze _"How could they possibly know?"_

"Thunderman, Electress, I want you to find this wolf and eliminate it", the voice said, it was defiantly female.

"Of course Super President Kick butt, you and the Hero League can count on us", Hank said

If Kick butt said anything else I didn't hear it, I dropped the jacket and took off running.

" _The Thundermans are superheroes? And they want to kill me? What did I ever do?",_ I thought as tears streamed down my face.

Without realizing it, I ran back to the clearing where I changed last night. I collapsed on the ground, my body shaking with sobs.

Gradually my sobs died down and I wiped the tears out of my eyes. Deciding I needed to burn off some tension, I got up and started to run. I scaled up the trunk of a large tree and began running from branch to branch. I smiled and let out a howl, I felt so freaking good just letting loose.

Stopping on one of the branches, I closed my eyes and leaned up against the trunk of the tree and smiled. My smile immediately fell when I heard a scream. Taking off towards the source of the noise, running from branch to branch. Stopping when I saw two small children backing away from a rather large grizzly bear.

Something inside me snapped, my lips pulled back from my teeth in a snarl. I felt my wolf fighting to get free. I dropped from the tree branch and charged through the bushes, feeling myself change into a wolf mid stride. I collided with the grizzly bear and sent it tumbling.

Backing up, I put myself in between the kids and the bear, trying to protect them. I let out a snarl, my back arching and my fur standing on end, making me look bigger. Not that I needed it I was significantly bigger than the bear.

The bear swiped its paw at me and I easily dodged it. I launched myself at the bear knocking it over again but this time, I snapped it's neck trying to get a hold. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side, I let out a yelp of pain as the bear's claw came in contact with my ribs, slicing the flesh open.

I could feel blood running down my side, but I charged again, this time going lower. My jaw latched onto the bear's leg. I started to violently shake my head until I felt flesh tear and the bear roared in pain.

Looking behind me, I noticed the kids were still standing there. I barked at them, trying to tell them to run away, but they didn't move.

With a roar the bear attacked again, I quickly scampered out of the way, careful to keep myself between the bear and the kids. _"I have to keep them safe"._ The bear stumbled due to its injured leg, it's muscles and part of the bone clearly visible through the wound. I jumped onto the bear's back clamping onto its neck. I felt the flesh tear, blood sprayed from the wound. The bear collapsed, bleeding out and I got off of it's back.

The sound of whimpering made my head turn, the children, who looked to be about 10 and 11 clung onto each other for dear life and I realized they were scared of me. Lowering my head in a submissive gesture, I let out a whimper. I took a step closer, then another until I was right in front of them, lowering my nose to gently nudge the little girl.

She tensed up, then relaxed when she understood that I wasn't going to hurt her. She extended a hand for me to sniff, then began to pet my thick auburn fur. The boy was still hesitant to come near me, so I laid down, putting my head on my paws. It wasn't long till he started to stroke my fur.

The young girl, who had long brown hair and was wearing a bow in it, ran her hand over my birthmark on my hip. Which was a paw print shaped patch of lighter fur when I was a wolf. The boy, who looked older than the girl and he also had brown hair, leaned into my shoulder and nuzzled the fur there.

A growl made my head snap up, the bear had managed to get up and was limping towards us. I got up and nudged the kids trying to get them to run, this time, they seemed to get it. The boy grabbed the girl and they both took off running.

Turning my attention to the bear, I snarled again showing off my blood smeared fangs. I charged and knocked the bear down on it's back. Latching onto its neck I ripped open, blood spraying everywhere and finally, the bear went still. But, I wasn't taking any chances, I continued to rip and tear into the bear's neck until I snapped its head off. The head rolled off to on side, blood still oozing from the stump where it's head use to be.

Leaving the decapitated bear, I raised my nose to try and track the smell of the two kids to make sure they were alright. I followed their scent up to the edge of the woods then stopped, I don't think people won't notice a giant wolf walking through town.

I felt myself relax and turn back into my human form. _"Why are my changes so easy and painless? Last night's change was pure agony.",_ then it hit me, _"My pendant! I wasn't wearing it last night and now that I am I can change painlessly. And I won't lose my clothes",_ I thought to look down and noticing that I was still fully clothed. _"I'm never taking this thing off again",_ I thought while stepping out of the cover of the trees.

Thankful that my sense of smell was almost as strong when I was human, I began walking down the street, following their trail. I turned down a familiar street, the scent was getting stronger. I suddenly stopped in front of a very familiar house, _"No! That's not possible. I would have known if he had any other siblings",_ I was standing in front of the one house I didn't want to be near, the Thunderman's house.

Shaking my head, I started walking towards the door, _"I have to make sure they are okay"._ Then I caught sight of them, playing in their driveway like nothing ever happened. Letting out a sigh of relief, I started to walk away, but before I could take two steps something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me off balance. I stumbled and noticed a soccer ball rolling on the ground.

"Sorry", came a female voice along with a familiar scent from behind me. I picked up the ball and turned around to find the very same girl I saved from the grizzly. "No worries", I smiled handing the ball back to her.

"I'm Nora", she said, taking the ball then pointed over to the boy, "That's Billy"

"Juliet", I replied

"You look familiar"

"Do I?", my heart began to pounding

"Yeah, aren't you my brother's girlfriend?"

I let out a silent sigh of relief, "Yeah, I am"

"I thought so. Max showed me a picture, but you look a little different"

I raised a brow, "Oh? How so?"

She pointed at my hair, "You've got that streak in your hair and your eyes have more blue in them"

I played with the auburn color in my hair, "Yeah, the streak is new, and my eyes change color, depending on the lighting", I half lied. The streak is new, but my eyes have never changed color due to the light. She nodded believing my story.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion, a car came barreling down the road without warning, catching both of us in it's headlights. Nora turned to a nearby tree and shot lasers out of her eyes. Yes, you heard me right, lasers, out of her eyes. The lasers cut through a tree branch causing it to fall into the street in front of us, fortunately keeping us from being hit. Unfortunately the car swerved, bumping off the road and heading straight for Billy, who stood there frozen in fear.

Immediately I moved sprinting towards Billy and the car. I pushed him out of the path of the car and replacing it with my own body. The car collided with my torso, sending waves of pain through my entire body. Letting out a growl I slammed my palms down on the hood of the car and dug my heels into the pavement, eventually stopping the car's movement before it could smash my body into the garage.

Walking around to the driver's side door, I became aware of a very strong smell of alcohol. "This guy's totally spiffed"

"What?", Nora said her face pale, clinging onto Billy for dear life.

"He's completely drunk", I said anger creeping into my voice. I hated people who drove drunk, I hate people who drink, in general, they're the whole reason my father died. The edges of my vision began to turn red with anger, as I yanked the door open to find a dazed and highly intoxicated man.

I reached into the car and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Yanking him out and onto the ground, I punched him in the nose, hard. The drunkard howled in pain, clutching his now broken nose. "You bloody idiot!", I shrieked punching him again. "You could have killed these kids! Just because you were too stupid to call a bloody cab!"

Drawing my fist back to deliver another blow, a warm hand grabbed my wrist and the other wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the man on the ground. I struggled to break free, all I wanted to do was beat the shit out of that man who almost killed more people I cared about. "Hey, easy Juliet. That's enough", Max said still holding onto my waist and fighting for me to stay still. I caught sight of Billy and Nora out of the corner of my eye. They were both pale and shaking.

I froze, _"What's happening to me? I have never gone off like this in my life"._ I broke out of Max's hold and ran to the kids and pulled them into a hug, "Are you guys okay?"

Instantly their grip tightened on me, they were both crying. "Shh. It's okay", I soothed, "We're all okay now".

I felt a hand in my shoulder, "We should probably go inside. My parents will take care of this guy", Max said. I really didn't want to, I was about to get up and leave, but Billy and Nora tightened their grip even more. I nodded picking up both of the kids like they were nothing, placing them on either of my hips.

I got a weird look from Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman, but quickly dismissed it and carried them inside. Setting the kids on the couch I noticed something off, something didn't smell right. Suddenly, I felt sick and my ribs hurt. I let out a slight whine, leaning against the couch while clutching my ribs. When I pulled my hand away it was slick with blood, _"Shit! That damn car must have reopened my bear wounds. I really thought they would have healed up by now"._ I looked down and saw a dark red stain slowly appearing and the bottom half of my shirt was ripped exposing my birthmark.

Max's eyes went wide when he saw the blood on my shirt, "Sit down. I'll go and get the first-aid kit", he commanded just before he ran upstairs. Closing my eyes, I tried to block out the pain that was pulsating through my body. Suddenly a cold hand on my birthmark made me jump, I opened my eyes to meet Nora's concerned face.

"You're the wolf, the one that saved us", she stated

"And you cut down a tree branch with your laser eyes", I replied

She looked suddenly frightened, "Don't tell anyone that we are superheroes, please."

"I won't, as long as you don't tell your family that I'm a wolf. Deal"

"Deal", she said smiling

Just then Max came thundering down the steps with a first aid kit, "I found it!", he panted.

I gave him a weak smile as he opened up the first aid kit and pulling out the antiseptic and some white bandages. As soon as the antiseptic hit my cuts it began to burn. I jumped back with a yelp of pain, my skin turning red where the liquid had touched it.

"What's in that stuff?", I whimpered through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, it's some new stuff we got", Max replied coming towards me with the bottle again.

"Don't. I think it's doing more harm than good"

He froze. Then he put the bottle down, "Okay, at least, let me bandage it for you".

I sighed and nodded, lifting up my shirt and exposing the marks. He came closer and started wrapping the white cloth around my midsection. My body relaxed as I felt his fingers ghost over my stomach. His hands suddenly disappeared and I looked at him.

"All finished?", I asked

"Yeah.", he stood and took a step closer to me, "You should be fine now. Sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright. I'm fine", I whispered. He leaned closer, I heard the doorknob turn and quickly backed away. Mr. and Mrs, Thunderman walked in.

"Are you guys okay?", Mr. Thunderman asked his two youngest children. They both nodded, both still looking a bit shaken. He turned to me, "And you? Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. I'm fine".

"Well, you look exhausted. I don't think you should walk home like this.", Mrs. Thunderman came up behind her husband. "You can stay here tonight"

I only nodded, I was too weak to speak.

A warm hand on the small of my back made me turn around, "Come on, we can go and hang out in my room", Max said leading me downstairs.

I stood next to his bed, I didn't feel good, there is something really off about this house since the last time I was here. My line of vision began to blur and sway.

"Are you okay?", Max asked. His voice sounded far away. My knees buckled and everything went dark.

I knew I should have just gone home when I had the chance.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Another chapter, done! This chapter is a lot longer than the others, I just couldn't figure out where to stop. I'm thinking, maybe a few more chapters then I'm gonna wrap it up. Please let me know what you guys think! I really would like to know!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out (Sort of)

**Hello again! I'm alive! Sorry for taking so long to update, life kind of got in the way. I know it's not an excuse for not posting for a long time, but it's what I got. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **I don't own the Thundermans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out (Sort of)**

 _The moon was full again, I had just shifted. I walked over to a pond on the edge of the clearing and looked at my reflection in the calm, glass-like water. This time, I didn't see electric blue eyes, but instead, I saw yellow eyes. And the wolf wasn't auburn anymore. Now it was gray, it looked almost like a timber wolf._

My eyes shot open, I was laying on Max's bed. Groaning, I started to sit up when I realized that Max was sleeping next to me and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I smiled, trying to gently remove his arm. Getting up, I realized that I was still in my ripped shirt and jeans. I tried to clear my head as I threw on one of Max's sweatshirts.

I was so confused, I can't tell what is a dream and what is a memory anymore. The nightmare just kept replaying in my head over and over again, but each time a detail would change. The wolf that I was so sure was me, changed into a large gray wolf with yellow eyes. I'm not sure which version to trust anymore.

I quietly climbed the stairs but stopped when I heard Phoebe and her parents talking.

"What are we going to do about this werewolf?", Phoebe asked.

I tensed up, hiding out of sight, _"Oh God, there talking about what they are going to do to me. I knew I should have left when I had the chance."_

"I don't know", Mr. Thunderman said, "He's really clever".

My ears perked up, _"He? There's another wolf?"_

"I don't know about you two, but we need to take Manimal down before he kills again", Mrs. Thunderman chipped in.

Something clicked in my mind, Manimal is the gray wolf that I keep having nightmares about. Another memory surfaced in my mind, I've met him before, somewhere else. I don't remember everything, but I do know that I want him dead.

Growling, I made my way back downstairs before anyone could see me. I took off the sweatshirt and my ripped shirt, then I removed the bandages and noticed that the claw marks were only faint scars now. Then put the sweatshirt back on. Max's was still out to the world. I slid back under the covers next to him and snuggled into his chest. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't sleep, my mind was still spinning. More memories surfaced while I was laying there. An image of a scruffy man with black hair and piercing gray eyes came to mind. Then his name hit me, Zachary Burns, that's who Manimal was.

Max let out a loud yawn and opened his eyes. "Morning", he said.

"Morning", I replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine", he smiled then he put on a serious face, "Are you alright? You passed out last night".

"I'm okay now. I think I was just overly exhausted."

"Or it's because you got hit by a car and beat a guy last night."

I dropped my gaze and muttered, "I guess so"

"Juliet", I looked him in the eye, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 _"Oh, crap! I can't tell him what I really am."_ , I thought. Then I said, "Um… This isn't really that easy to say, but I have superpowers". As soon as the words left my mouth I watched Max's face changed from disbelief to shock and then to happiness in a matter of seconds. Yes, I lied to him, but in my defense, his parents are hunting a werewolf and telling him that I can turn into what his parents are trying to kill didn't seem like a good option.

His face broke into a giant grin, "Oh my God! I knew it!"

"Huh? You knew? How?"

"No normal person can move that fast or is that strong.", he said hopping up off the bed to change.

"Well he did have me there I wasn't as careful as I should have been. I basically flaunted my abilities in their faces and both Billy and Nora figured out what I was.", I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Max was standing in front of me, fully dressed. "Plus, I'm kind of a Supe too." He pulled me to my feet, "Come on, I can't wait to tell my parents."

As soon as he said those nine words I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I got a flash of a tall handsome guy with long black hair and tanned skin smiling at me. _"Come on, I can't wait to tell my parents. They are going to love you just as much as I do. I still can't believe you said you would be my girlfriend."_ He leaned in to kiss me and then the memory ended and I was back with Max in his room.

 _"What the hell was that? Did I have a boyfriend that I don't remember?",_ I thought rubbing my forehead.

"Hey are you alright?", Max asked looking concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine", I nodded, "Just have a headache. Most likely from the car hitting me last night".

I walked passed him and up the stairs. Before I even stepped foot into the living room, I knew the whole family was up there. Stepping into the living room, all conversations stopped and I immediately felt awkward. "Um… Good morning?", I said more as a question than an actual statement.

"Good morning", Hank said. It didn't feel like a good morning, no one was smiling. Just then Max came running up the steps, "Juliet's a supe too!", he practically yelled. I turned and gave him a glare that clearly meant _"Really? Why would you say that?!"_

Turning back around, I noticed that Hank and Barb looked relieved. "Well that explains a lot", Hank said coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "What can you do kid?"

"I'm super strong and I have super speed. As well as speed healing." I said, just listing off some, but not all of my wolf abilities.

"Well that's amazing I haven't seen a speed healer in a long time", Barb said, coming up behind her husband.

Phoebe walked over to me, "Your a speed healer? That's kind of hard to believe."

To prove my point I lifted up my shirt, and where the long cut was last night, there was only a small white scar. Phoebe's jaw dropped, "No way!"

I didn't try to hide my smirk, at their shocked reactions. Maybe Max was rubbing off on me, just a little bit.

A loud buzzer cut off all conversations. The Thundermans turned toward a flat screen that had just appeared out of nowhere. "ALERT! ALERT! King Crab and the League of Villains Spotted in the Area!"

Thunderman turned towards all of us, "Suit up everyone. We need to take down these guys before they disappear again"

Max turned to me and said, "Are you ready to show us what you can do?"

I smiled trying to hide my unease, I was ready to show them what I could do. The only thing that I was worried about was what they would think if I lost control.

* * *

 **Boom! Another chapter done! I hoped you guys liked it. If you did please let me know.**

 **I was thinking maybe one or two more chapters for sure then I'm going to start the next story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. When the Past Bites You Back (Part 1)

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter! We are getting close to the end! I'm probably going to upload the ending in 2 parts because it's kind of long. By the way thanks for the reviews! I really like to know what you guys think!**

 **Anyways here's part 1. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Juliet and Zachary. The rest isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: When the Past Bites You Back (Part 1)**

 _"I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed"_

That's all I could think as I watched the family who I just lied to get suited up. _"I should run. Now just get out of here and leave the city. Never look back. I can live in the woods, I am a wolf after all."_

A warm hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You okay Juliet? You look a bit pale," Max asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just… Nervous?", I said more of a question than a statement.

"Okay. Where's your suit?"

 _"Crap! I don't have a suit! Not that I needed one,"_ I thought quick.

"Um… I usually just wear a hoodie and a mask. No one's found out yet."

I'm so screwed.

"No that won't do," Mr. Thunderman said, "Here wear this."

He tossed me a blue cat suit with a large yellow T on the front along with a blue mask.

"There, now hurry up and get dressed."

I did as I was told. And I looked ridiculous. How the family could run around like this almost daily was beyond me.

"Come on everyone, to the Thundervan," Thunderman called out and I almost snorted at how ridiculous it sounded. We all piled into the Thundervan and we took off.

With every second we got closer I grew even more anxious. We hit a bump and I flinched. Max wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey, are you sure your alright. You seem a little jumpy"

"I.. I don't know. I think I'm freaking out a little," I said starting to hyperventilate

"Hey, hey take it easy," he soothed pulling me into a hug. I felt myself relax into his chest as he slowly rubbed my back.

"Guys we're here, get ready," Mrs. Thunderman said. All of the hard work that Max did to relax me instantly reversed. I started to freak out all over again.

We stepped out in front of a giant warehouse. From the smell and the sounds, I guessed we were in Metroburg. The Thundermans silently crept up to a large loading door.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Thunderman asked

"Yes," everyone replied.

 _"No,"_ I thought in a panic.

He punched in something on one of the panels and the door creaked open. I followed the crime fighting family into the dark warehouse.

I slowed down and allowed everybody to get ahead of me. I continued to follow them down the dark hallways. A familiar scent hit my nose, followed by a sharp pain on the side of my head.

 _Another flash of brightly decorated lockers and that boy. The one that kissed me and called me his girlfriend. There were others there too. A girl with long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, a shorter girl with red hair that seemed really energetic and a girl dressed all in black with dark hair. My so-called boyfriend wrapped an arm around my waist, "So are we all still on for the beach?"_

 _The girl with the brown hair replied, "Yeah Beck, I'm so pumped!"_

 _The dark haired girl snorted and said in a southern bell voice, "Oh my! I'm Miss. Tori Vega and I'm just a big ray of sunshine!"_

 _"I don't talk like that Jade!" Tori yelled. The red head clapped her hands over her ears and cringed._

 _"Guys," I cut in before an all out screaming match could start, "You both know Cat doesn't like it when you yell."_

 _They both looked at Cat and backed away from each other. Just then two more boys joined us. One with dark skin and dreads and the other was nerdy looking with an afro and carrying a puppet._

 _"What's up?" The dark skinned boy asked_

 _"Nothing much Andre, we were just talking about the beach," Beck said_

 _"What's wrong with Cat?" The nerdy boy asked_

 _"Guess," I said looking at Tori and Jade._

 _"It's okay Robbie. I'm fine now," Cat said back to her usual self._

 _I smiled and felt a squeeze on my waist. I looked up to see Beck smiling at me before leaning in and kissing me._

The memory ended quickly and I realized that the crime fighting family that I came in with was gone. I raised my nose and inhaled trying to catch their scent. I continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway, trying to catch even the faintest scent.

I came to a junction and stopped, unsure of which way to go. I turned to the left and sniffed, nothing. Then I turned to the right and sniffed again. My eyes snapped open as I caught a faint whiff of Max. I quietly crept down the hallway. As I got closer, I became aware of someone talking.

"So you think that you can just sneak in here?" A deep voice asked followed by an odd noise that sounded sort of like a claw being snapped.

I couldn't hear the reply, but the voice just laughed at whatever was said. I made my way closer and I came into a large well lit room. I quickly hid behind some crates in one of the darker corners.

Peering around the crates, I saw who the voice belonged to. A guy wearing a cheap looking fake golden crown and he had a very large crab claw instead of a right hand. _"Here's a wild guess. That must be King Crab,"_ I thought.

My stomach dropped when I caught sight of who he was talking to. The whole Thunderman family was dangling over a large vat of... hermit crabs? I didn't really have time to wonder why they were dangling over hermit crabs. A hard blow to the back of my head knocked me off balance and out of my hiding spot.

I turned and got into a crouched position, ready to attack. A very familiar face greeted me.

"Zachary Burns," I growled. His face contorted into a look of rage as he moved with blinding speed. He grabbed the back of my neck and smashed my head into the concrete wall hard enough to shatter the concrete. Then he threw me backwards into the wall. I slumped to the floor starting to black out.

"It's Manimal to you bitch," he snarled before everything went completely black.

* * *

 **There's part 1 of the ending! What the heck is going on with the Victorious characters, huh? Even I'm getting anxious and I know what's going to happen.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm going to try and get part 2 up possibly today. Tomorrow at the latest.**


	8. When the Past Bites You Back (Part 2)

**Hey again guys! 2 Chapters in one day! This is part 2 of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Thundermans**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **When the Past Bites You Back (Part 2)**

 _Rogue werewolf._

 _That's what Zach is. He kills people for fun. He laughs when they scream and beg for mercy. That girl he killed, the one I keep seeing in my nightmares, didn't mean anything to him. I remember her turning him down for a date. That's why he killed her. He's a psyco that needs to be stopped._

Cold water caused my eyes to snap open. I groaned and tried to rub my throbbing head, but my hands were chained above my head. Blinking, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I caught sight of the Thunderman family still dangling over the vat of hermit crabs.

"Good morning sunshine," Zach purred into my ear. I jerked away from him as he laughed.

"What's the matter, Juliet? Don't remember an old friend?" Zach sneered.

"We were never friends. You kill for fun," I spat as I struggled against the chains. All I wanted to do was get my hands around his scrawny neck and choke the life out of him.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Juliet. We wouldn't want your boyfriend and his family going down," he threatened.

I froze, "You wouldn't dare"

He smirked and pulled out a remote.

Waving it in my face he said, "We both know that I would."

He hit the button and the Thundermans dropped about a foot with a loud scream.

"Okay," I squeaked, "What do you want?"

He looked at me with a smile. His eyes were those of a cold-blooded killer.

"Nothing really," he said stroking my cheek, "I just wanted to catch up and maybe have some fun." His hand trailed down my neck and followed the chain of my necklace down to the pendant.

"Get your hands off of her!" Max yelled.

Zach's gray eyes hardened as he grabbed my pendant and ripped it off my neck as he spun towards Max.

"I'd watch what you say, pretty boy," he sneered and hit the button again. The whole family fell another foot closer to the hungry crabs. Both Billy and Nora were crying and whimpering.

My hands tightened around the chains and I began to breathe harder. I was fighting to keep my wolf at bay. Zach seemed to be enjoying seeing Billy and Nora cry and he didn't notice that I was getting angrier and angrier.

My teeth sharpened inside of my mouth and I'm pretty sure my eyes had changed from gold to electric blue. Zach hit the button once more dropping them again, one more time and they'd be in the pit. The whole family screamed and started to struggle harder which caused Zach to laugh even harder.

That's it!

My hands gripped the chains and I let out a loud growl as I ripped the chains off the wall. I threw a link of the chain that was still attached to my wrist around his neck and pulled. His eyes bugged out as he gasped for air. The remote hit the floor totally forgotten.

His elbow swung back and connected with my jaw. My head snapped back and I howled in pain, tasting blood. He fell to his knees, coughing and trying to catch his breath. I didn't give him a chance. I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him as hard as I possibly could. He hit the far wall with a sickening crack and he howled in agony. He slumped to the floor out cold.

I bent down and grabbed the remote that he dropped. Hitting the button marked release the locks on the Thundermans restraints clicked open, freeing them. I quickly helped them down.

"Why didn't you guys use our powers?" I asked

Mr. Thunderman pointed to a metal cuff around his ankle, "These things block our powers. What I'm wondering is why didn't it block yours?"

I looked down and sure enough, there was a cuff around my ankle. _"I guess it doesn't affect my wolf abilities,"_ I thought. I bent down and broke off the cuff from my ankle.

"Juliet, why didn't it affect your powers?" Max asked this time.

 _"Oh no, they know! I blew it!"_ I thought. Taking a deep breath and opening my mouth to reply, but a low growl cut me off.

A large timber wolf with yellow eyes jumped out from behind the crates and bared its' teeth at me. _"Stupid idiot! I should have been watching him. I let him change!"_

Zach growled again and he charged, his eyes filled with murderous rage. I tried to move out of the way of his enormous fangs but still managed to get catapulted across the room. The good thing is that I hit the crates and not the wall. The bad thing was it still hurt and now he has a free shot at the powerless Thundermans.

That thought alone made me lose control. I let the wolf go free with a loud howl. My body stretched and cracked, but I barely noticed the pain I was in a rage. My Auburn wolf took control and I let it. This bastard is going to pay.

Getting up, I pushed the fallen crates out of the way and even crushed a few under my massive paws. A look of fear passed over his face as I let out a loud growl and bared my fangs, but it quickly passed as he snarled and charged.

We collided and I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. Shaking my head, I felt a chunk of his shoulder rip off. He backed off with a howl of pain.

I didn't let up.

I charged again and latched my fangs around his neck. He began to struggle even more. _"Oh no. You aren't going to get away. I'm ending this. Now!"_ I thought in a rage.

I clamped my teeth down harder and he started to whimper. With a sickening crack, his neck broke, but he kept struggling. I pinned him down and continued to rip and tear until his head rolled away from his body.

Panting hard, I back away from the body. I turned and noticed everyone was staring at me in horror. I whimpered and backed away behind a crate. I relaxed and felt myself change back. Realizing that I was totally naked, grabbed a stray blanket from one of the broken piles and wrapped it around my body.

The Thundermans hadn't moved a muscle. I slowly approached them almost in tears.

"H... Here let me," I mumbled bending down and breaking each of their cuffs off one at a time. As soon as Mr. Thunderman's cuff came off his fist flew out and connected with my jaw sending me sprawling.

"Stay away from my family you... you monster!" He screamed punching me again. I didn't even try to stop him, I just laid there taking each hit until he finally calmed down and stopped.

I shakely got to my feet and wiped the blood off of my face. Mr. And Mrs. Thunderman were glaring at me while the Thunderman kids stared at me with a mix of fear and shock. I glared back at them feeling totally betrayed.

"Your welcome for saving your lives," I spat as I scooped up my pendant and walked out.

* * *

As soon as I got outside, the tears came. I dropped the blanket, shifted and ran off.

I slammed the front door closed and stormed up to my room.

"Gah!" I yelled and punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

"I'm leaving. Tonight," I said grabbing my backpack and putting anything I could grab in my bag. While reaching for my wallet I knocked over the box with all of my dad's things and all of his video diaries fell out. I had steadily been watching all of them except for one. I reached down and picked up the last disk.

"Now's as good a time as ever," I grumbled as I popped the D.V.D into my laptop. Unlike all of the other videos, my dad wasn't on it. It cut to deck with a beach side view. Two people walked into frame. One of them was me and a guy that looked a lot like me. We both sat down at a table while the camera came closer.

 _"Sis, are you sure that you want to do this?"_ The guy said.

 _"Yes Jake, it's the only way to keep everyone safe,"_ I replied

 _"But going this far... It's kind of crazy"_

 _"I know, but Zachary is completely insane, we both know that. And he wants to hurt me, not you guys. If I can't remember any of you, he won't have a reason to hurt you."_

 _"Yeah but faking your own death and wiping your own memories. Juliet, what about Beck and the others they'll miss you. I'll miss you."_

I reach across the table and grab his hand, _"I'll miss you too. But it's not forever, I'll come back once Zach is dead. I promise."_

 _"Juliet,"_ my dad comes on screen holding my pendant, _"Are you ready?"_

I nodded, taking the necklace, _"So once I put this on I won't remember anything? I'll think that I live with mom and I'm totally normal right?"_

 _"Yes, but you might have some odd dreams. And don't break it. Once the pendant is broken your memories will return."_

I nodded again and stood to give my dad and brother a hug. With a deep breath, I put the necklace on and immediately passed out. My brother let out a long sigh and my dad put a hand on his shoulder, "She's _doing this to protect us. She'll be home soon."_ The screen went back and I was left there with my mouth hanging open.

I picked up my pendant from the side table, "This was all a spell? A way to protect my friends and family from Zach?" I said in awe. A smile spread across my face, "He's dead now. I can go home."

I ran my thumb over the cool metal of the pendant again. Then dropped it and stomped on it causing the tooth to shatter and the metal to bend and flatten. Within seconds of the necklace being destroyed, I felt a familiar sharp pain and two words popped into my brain, _Los Angeles,_ and I knew that's where home is.

I didn't need this place anymore. I realized I was always here alone. It was part of the spell, mom never lived here. Hefting my backpack over my shoulder, but stopped. I couldn't have the Thundermans following me, especially now that they know what I am.

Dropping my backpack I quickly went to work destroying everything. I left no trace that I was ever here. I smashed my laptop, it's hard drive and my phone along with any other electronics that could possibly lead anyone to me. Searching the house twice I made sure that there wasn't any paper evidence of me ever being here either. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my backpack and left the house behind.

Los Angeles here I come. I shifted and took off into the woods, carrying my backpack around my neck. I let out a howl of pure joy. I'm going home.

* * *

 **And there you guys have it! I know it's kind of a conflicting ending. Kind of sad yet happy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you guys for sticking with me and reading. Please tell me what you thought and I'll probably start up a sequel or maybe a prequel, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Thank you all again!**


End file.
